


Today is a Special Day

by findmeinthevoid



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthevoid/pseuds/findmeinthevoid
Summary: Wu informs the club it's a special day - and, obviously, they have to celebrate.





	Today is a Special Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cylawings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylawings/gifts).



> This was /supposed/ to be posted on the 14th to celebrate the 7th anniversary of Ninjago, but I honestly couldn't wait that long.  
> Also, this is dedicated to cylawings, the best writer I've seen in the Ninjago fandom. I based it off their College AU, but there's some aspects from TLNM as well :D

"Today is a very special day," Wu informed the club once they had all settled down, sitting in a circle around a small table of lit candles.

"Is it now?" Kai said unconvinced. "I'm assuming you're going to tell us what's so special about it."

"Isn't it obvious, you dunce? Today is the anniversary of when this club started!" Cole rolled his eyes and snuggled back into his boyfriend's chest, and Zane smiled fondly.

"That is true," he affirmed. "I remember back when it was just Lloyd and me, and then Cole came and Jay, soon after, and then Kai..."

"And then me," Nya supplied.

"Don't forget Morro," Lloyd reminded from his place behind the goth, whose hair he was currently braiding.

"We've come a long way," Jay said reminiscently. "Cole and Kai used to argue all the time."

"They still do," Morro pointed out. "But we have become a lot more accepting of one another," he glanced at Nya for a moment, who nodded in agreement.

"How long has it been, even? Two years?" Kai asked.

"Three," Zane corrected.

"Wow, three whole years," Lloyd marvelled. "Time sure flies."

"I think we should celebrate," Jay decided. "Something like this deserves at least a party."

"What do you say, Uncle?" Lloyd asked the man, who was quite quiet this whole time.

"I suppose one party couldn't hurt. I did say, after all, it is quite a special occasion. However, lessons will still continue next day." Wu allowed.

"Great, I'll bring some stuff from the cafe," Nya said, getting up to grab her car keys.

"I'll come with you," Jay offered, getting up quickly as well.

"Make sure you bring cake!" Cole shouted to the couple through the doorway as they left. "It's not a party if there isn't cake."

"Yeah, see, I don't really _do_ parties..." Morro explained.

"Come on, Morro, it'll be fun! Besides, you can enjoy yourself once in a while, can't you? For me," his boyfriend begged, giving him the best puppy-dog eyes he knew. Morro laughed.

"Okay, sure," he relented. "Need anything else?"

"I have to get my sound system," Cole told him. "I've been working on some killer mixes lately."

"I can help you with that if you want?" Morro said.

"That'd be great," Cole thanked, leading the other out the door as well. Wu got up as well, and left with his tea.

"Well, I guess that leaves us with decorations," Kai commented. "What do you think?"

"I'll do the balloons, Kai can do streamers, and Zane, maybe the table?" Lloyd suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Kai agreed, picking up the candles and blowing them out. One of them dripped a bit of wax on his hand and he cried out softly, dropping the candle onto the ground. The carpet quickly caught fire.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Lloyd rushed over to Kai to help him while Zane minded the fire.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kai assured him, waving his hand to cool it off.

"Perhaps you should leave the candles to someone else next time," Zane advised. "This is the third time this has happened."

"And the sixth time you've burned yourself. Last time it was tea," Lloyd reminded. "You're just like a burn magnet, aren't you?"

"Well, hey, at least I'm _hotter_ thank you," Kai joked, then pulled a face. "Ugh, I sound just like Jay, don't I?"

Zane and Lloyd laughed.

"Let's finish decorating first," Zane said, and the other two nodded, covering the room with colourful additions and decals.

By the time they were done, Nya and Jay were back with the cake, and Cole and Morro had returned with the sound system, as well as Tox and Chamille, two of Morro's theatre friends.

At the end, Morro had to admit, it had been fun. He would definitely look forward to doing it again next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, and thanks for reading ;)


End file.
